Lay All Your Love On Me Winters
by Haunting77
Summary: Winters Finds a German Girl in a house during the war, Will he save her? Or do His duty, and Kill Her?


**Well, This has been uploded before, But I got rid of it..Now I'm uploading it again. Iw as rather proud.. [:  
I do not Own Easy Company, Band of Brothers, Or The Song; Sadly  
Song - Lay all your love on Me. Mamma Mia Soundtrack.**

Peace

**----**

_I wasn't jealous before we met _

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat _

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice _

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

Germans were people to despise. People that Richard Winters should want to kill. People that were to blame for this war. Germans weren't people to like or to love. Germans weren't to be spoken to, Germans were meant to be dead, to loose.

'Winters, i think there's someone up there,' Nixon pointed his gun towards an old wooden door, slightly open. They were both situated in an abandoned house. The Germans had ran out afraid or been shot dead by the other men. Nixon and Winters were simply to clear it out of all else. Nixon was right, if Winters held his breath long enough so there was no sound he could hear muffling noises from up the stairs. Distant sobs, from a German that had been left behind?

'I'll check it,' Winters nodded, getting his gun at the ready. Through the war he had used it once. And even after that one shot he was still left with the guilt. He wouldn't use it, no doubt Nixon would finish the job. But it was simply a precaution.

_But now it isn't true _

_Now everything is new _

_And all I've learned has overturned _

_I beg of you _

Sneaking up the stairs that led to the room, the stairs that left a gap on the second to top step, leaving Winters to jump, he held his gun up in the air. Not shaking and not frightened. The stairs squeaked, giving his position away, but he wasn't the one with anything to fear yet. Fear wasn't needed in the war, you had to have courage, guts and strength. If you had fear you ended up dead.

Nixon waited patiently on guard at the foot of the stairs. Luz and Perconte on guard outside. On guard with bottles of beer and chocolate from the next town over.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Winters stepped into the room. A bare room with rotten floor boards. An old empty room consisting of a chest of drawers and a bed. The bed. Winters heard some words. Some strange words in a known language. In a German language, but the words were to soft to be that of a soldiers. Sharply turning, Winters came to face a blonde haired girl, eyes red and puffy from tears that she couldn't wipe away. Her pale hands tied to the bed post with old pieces of cloth. A German prostitute?

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

'Please,' She muttered, voice strained and tired. 'Please,' Seemed to be the only word that she could muster. Placing his gun down Winters moved over to the bed, leaning on the side of the bed and reaching over her to get to the knots.

'Please,'

Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for the girl, He would untie her and go. He had other people out there to track down and watch get shot. He had Nixon at the foot of the stairs. He couldn't break down over some German girl. Untying her left hand, he watched her quickly move it to her chest. Face frightened as she never moved her eyes away from him. Big Blue eyed that burnt straight into Winters own. Big blue, soft frightened eyes. Eyes that belonged to a person you wanted to hug and promise everything would be okay.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck _

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck _

_I still don't know what you've done with me _

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily _

They'd moved over to the window of the abandoned house. The German girl sitting down on the floor, sucking endlessly on a piece of chocolate Winters had retrieved out of his pocket.

'Do you like it?' He asked.

The German girl looked up to him, Her blue eyes seeming more happy and relaxed, but if he trailed his eyes down to her red lips he'd see them creased into a frown. As though it was etched out of stone and unchangeable.

'Good,' She muttered, biting into some more chocolate.

'Can you speak English?' Winters asked, keeping his gaze on her face. A perfectly drawn face, soft cheek bones, bright eyed and full red lips that would lure any man.

'Winters?' A voice trailed up the stairs, The German girl turned into a look of fright and moved back against the wall of the house, dropping the chocolate. Moving towards the door, Winters stuck his head around the corner. 'Its alright, just some girl. No soldiers here. Go and check on Perconte and Luz,' He ordered. Nixon nodded, any chance of going outside and getting a beer would be good.

_I feel a kind of fear _

_When I don't have you near _

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride _

_I beg you dear _

Winters entered the room once more, the girl still pressed against the back wall.

'Anna,' She muttered. Looking over to Winters who was moving towards her, he bent down and picked the chocolate up, passing it back to her.

'Anna,' She repeated. Putting the chocolate down she grabbed Winters jacket, pulling him forward, forcing her lips on his. Winters sharply pulling away, pushing the girl back.

'You pay Anna with chocolate, Anna do work for man,' She muttered as though it was an average day of work.

Staring blankly at her, Winters lowered his gaze heaving a loud sigh.

'Anna?' He asked

'Anna likes Winters,' She picked up on his name, speaking in a quiet voice 'Winters gives Anna Chocolate, first man to be nice and not want anything back.'

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

Winters knelt down on his knees, he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. So he could look closely at her face. Cupping her cheek he smiled. She was a woman that once had so much beauty. A woman that could have done so much. That might have had so much.

'Why are you up here?' Winters asked, moving his hand back to his sides. Not letting emotions get the better of him.

Anna paused for a moment, staring back at Winters.

'The Germans,' She muttered, seemingly struggling with the English words. Many she'd picked up from passers by. 'They found me, i was going away from Germany, To a safer place, but they found me and kept me. A black haired man. He called me his beauty,'

Winters felt his jaw clench and she seemed to notice, stopping her words.

_I've had a few little love affairs _

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce _

_I used to think that was sensible _

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible._

Pausing, silence seemed to take over the two. Anna had picked up the chocolate and began to eat it again, Winters simply watching her carefully.

Once she'd finished,she shuffled across the floor and leant up, placing a kiss on Winters cheek.

'Thank you Winters,' And for the first time in that room, Winters had seen her smile.

And It was such a beautiful sight, her face would light up, cheeks perk up and her full red lips would spread so wide. Like a little child. Like she'd never smiled. Never in all this war had she smiled. And the smile seemed to stay.

And at the time, Winters couldn't help but smile himself. His smile creasing over his once serious face that without her would never have seen a full smile.

_'Cause everything is new _

_And everything is you _

_And all I've learned has overturned _

_What can I do_

Hearing the stairs creak, the smile faded from Anna's cheeks. Winters once again on full alarm, he went to reach for his gun as Nixon stuck his head through the door. Getting off his knees, Winters turned to face him, 'How are Luz and Perconte?' He asked.

Nixon shrugged, supporting a bottle of beer in his hand 'Alls clear downstairs,' Placing the empty bottle down on the bed he looked back to Winters 'We need to get going,' He ordered, Winters plainly nodding.

'But what about the girl?' He asked.

Nixon dug a hand into his side holder, supporting his black gun. Letting the black slip through his fingers he pointed the gun at the blonde. Anna's eyes turning to one of fright as the bullet shot out of the gun, landing squarely in her chest. Pushing her back against the wall, her beautiful face turned to one of pain, blue eyes closing and red lips turning back into a concrete frown.

'She's just another German,' Nixon muttered.

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

**Don't tell me Nixon wouldn't do that. Yadddda, Yadda, I liked the ending. If you Liked it, Review. If not, Ah well. Can't Please Everyone [:**


End file.
